


sunrise on the east side

by nsofties



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 (Band)
Genre: (And Mark Wishes It Wasn't), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Mark Lee, Coffee Shops, Gen, Jaded Graduate Student Mark Lee, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Lee Jeno Is The Best Roommate, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Moon Taeil Is The Best Boss, Paper Airplane Café Is Full Of Life, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsofties/pseuds/nsofties
Summary: Mark is miserable and sure that his job is one collective fever dream. He’s diligent at what he does, anyways.Or: Mark’s Months in Moments.#S021





	sunrise on the east side

"So," Donghyuck says, leaning against the edge of a table, facing Mark, "what made you think getting a job was in your best interest?"

"I was surviving off of free pizza from lectures." Mark's answer is _easy_. It _shouldn't_ be, though he's a man ready to admit his faults – one of them being his pride, the second being his stubbornness. "I knew there was going to be _some_ degree of suffering in grad school. I just didn't think it was going to be me hoarding shitty slices of pizza in my freezer." A customer gasps at his profanity, which Mark replies to by pulling a face before relaxing it into a passive-aggressive smile that has Donghyuck howling in laughter.

"God. Grad school's _really_ changed you, huh?"

"The only reason I still have any sort of faith left in humanity – and my future – is Jeno bringing me the catering from his department's lectures." Mark’s hands wave around careless as he speaks, watching the most customers disperse with their drinks. _Good riddance_, he thinks.

"Mark, you never _had_ any faith in humanity. What the fuck are you talking about?" asks Donghyuck, pulling his face into an expression of disgust. "It's the reason we've been best friends since we were twelve. _Neither_ of us have any faith in humanity."

"You're right, but you didn't have to say it."

Pushing off the table, Donghyuck makes a grabbing motion out towards Mark, who frowns. "Now, can I have my coffee, or are you gonna make me hang around until Jeno gets here?"

"Fuck _you_," retorts Mark with a roll of his eyes. Behind him, Taeil sighs as he prepares a frappé. "Sorry, Taeil."

"It's... It's not _really_ fine, but there's nothing I can really do about it when you're the only other employee who can work this shift.” Taeil’s motions are smooth and controlled, though they become jerky as he frowns. “Firing you would fuck _me_ – oh, oops. Screw me over, I mean."

Mark turns to Taeil, beaming, when the older man swears, nudging Mark to the side in order to pass the drink off to a man in a suit that's a _little_ too crisp. Mark wonders how he's even _walking_ in it. The Strange Man disappears out the back entrance that leads into _The Building_, as Mark so affectionately calls it. It's simply the corporate building for one of _the_ largest banks in the world. He just happens to be working a part-time job as a barista in its café.

"I don't get how you've been working here for so long, Taeil. I would've lost my fucking _mind_," says Mark with a groan, watching as the street entrance opens and Jeno appears, smile bright. Immediately, tension seeps from his shoulders. "Hey."

"Oh, thank fucking _God_. Now I can get my coffee and go." Donghyuck’s energy, previously gone, immediately returns as Jeno walks in the door.

"Hi, Mark. Hey, Hyuck! Are you gonna study at the café, too?"

"Nope," Donghyuck replies, taking his now room temperature coffee with a look of disgust. He pauses at Jeno's confusion before sighing. "Maybe later. Mark's held me hostage here all morning and I have a meeting to run to."

"Oh! Well, you should.” Jeno tosses his backpack onto an empty chair before adding, as an afterthought, “Lucas is stopping by, too."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Jeno says, nudging Donghyuck, before ordering a passion fruit tea. "It wouldn't be a bad idea to stop by later."

"Well... I'll think about it," he replies hesitantly before sipping his coffee. Mark knows that he’ll be back. Donghyuck is _predictable_. It’s the culmination of years of friendship. "I should get going, though. I'll see you all later. Take care of Mark, Taeil! He's my only best friend!"

"If Mark were to die during this shift, I would perform necromancy to bring him back from the dead," Taeil deadpans, starting on Jeno's order. "He can't die unless I give him permission."

"It's a fucking _part-time job_," groans Mark.

"Other than Donghyuck and Jungwoo, you're the only employee I trust."

"That’s pretty concerning, considering I've been working here for _three weeks_."

"Yes, and, unlike Jaehyun and Johnny, you haven't set anything on fire."

Mark purses his lips together before nodding. He isn't really sure _what_ there is to set on fire in the small café, but he says nothing, instead choosing to turn to look at Jeno. He knows that he can't ask Jeno to stop by _all _the time.

Jeno, who reminds him on the _daily_ to stop being so fucking cynical – who tells him to take a moment to appreciate the people around him and maybe take some time to take in his surroundings and _enjoy_ the life he has. Mark tries. Honest to God, he really does try. He's always been critical, though; of himself, the people around him, the things that go on in his immediate vicinity. It's just a... _thing_. Mark’s working on it.

"Well, that's good to hear," Jeno interjects with a smile. "Mark's kind of useless in the kitchen at home, so I'm glad he hasn't messed up yet."

"That was _one time_."

"If you're talking about the fried egg incident, Donghyuck has told me at great lengths, on multiple occasions, about that fiasco. It think it gets wilder and wilder every single time he tells it," Taeil replies with a grin. "The last time he told it, there was an _oil_ fire? Which I doubt – I know Mark is clumsy, but I doubt he's _unobservant_."

"Donghyuck is a fucking menace. All I did was burn some friend eggs…"

"_You're _the menace, Mark," deadpans Jeno, mouth pursed into a firm line. "It _wasn't_ that bad, but, also, I'm constantly afraid that you're going to starve whenever I leave town."

"I won't _starve_."

"He'll starve," interjects a new voice. Mark's face screws up as he turns towards the source. Taeyong stands near the register, wallet in hand. His smile is unassuming – friendly in a way that Mark doesn't _trust_. He should, though. Taeyong is a regular at this point; always picking up a coffee after his lunch before he heads back upstairs. He's one of the _few_ friendly corporate faces. Mark just isn't one to take such a sudden blow to his pride.

"I won't _starve_."

"You'll starve," corrects Taeil. "You've worked here for _three weeks_, Mark. Remember how Jeno was gone last weekend and you came into work wondering if you could have the coffee someone had abandoned because you couldn't figure out your coffee machine at home?"

"It has too many buttons," deadpans Mark.

"Correction. It has _one_, and you're just useless in the kitchen."

"What is it? Shit on Mark day?"

"Judging from your shifts with Johnny and Jaehyun, I would say _every _day is shit on Mark day down here," replies Taeyong with a laugh, handing over his punch card and credit card.

"Thanks, Taeyong."

"People only nag you if they worry, you know," Taeyong says with a serious expression. "And Johnny and Jaehyun only tease you because they think you can take it. They've worked here for a while – I'm sure they'd stop if you asked."

Mark frowns at Taeyong's rationality, but nods, devoid of the energy he would need to argue with him. "You're right," he adds as an afterthought, peering at Taeyong, who smiles easily in return.

"You're too young to be so cynical, Mark! Life still has so many things in store for you!"

"That's what I've been telling him," Taeil says with a slow shake of his head.

"And me," Jeno chimes in with a smile. "He acts like it's the end of the world when I'm positive. Donghyck says that's typical old Mark, though. And Donghyuck is the same way, so I suppose it's nothing new to either of them."

Taeyong fixes Mark with an unreadable stare before his smile returns and he nods. "Right. Well, I'll be back later for my end-of-day coffee. I'll see you all then."

When Taeyong finally walks away, disappearing behind the doors of the elevator with a wave, Mark lets his head fall to the counter with a heavy thunk. It's _three hours_ into his shift and he's already ready to go home. He fucking _hates_ his job. He just hates starving more.

"My favorite barista lives to see another day," teases Jungwoo with a smile as he ties his apron behind his back. In response, Mark squints his eyes before turning back to stare out of the street. "Ungrateful _shit_ -"

"And what of it?"

"Ah, I love the sound of arguing in the morning," sings Donghyuck as he shoulders Mark away from the register.

"It's _four_ in the _afternoon_, Hyuck," bites out Mark.

"Yeah, and _apparently_ someone shit in your cereal this morning. Your shift is over – you can head home." Donghyuck reaches up to clap his hand on Mark's shoulder before pushing him towards the backroom. "Like, go. _Now_. Get out of here while you still can – before Taeil appears and ropes you into another shift because you can't say no."

"You don't have to tell me twice," mutters Mark, stumbling towards the back room.

He's _miserable_ to put it nicely. The first thing Jeno ever comments on when he gets home is how he smells like some disturbing mix of _coffee_ and _sweat_ – two things that Mark would rather _never_ be associated with. Maybe, once in his life, he wouldn't have minded smelling like coffee. Maybe, for some people, that would be _nice_.

For Mark, it's just a reminder of his terrible fucking job.

Which, yes, is a _bit_ of a stretch. In the grand scheme of things, it's _great_. Because the café is in the lobby of a big corporate office, his tips are rather nice, and the hours are _amazing_. And, other than the customers making more money than Mark could ever imagine, the clientele are nice enough. Mark is just a jaded, cynical graduate student – ready to graduate and move onto whatever next step of his life he finds himself in.

Shoving his apron and visor into his backpack is just an omission of the truth, and he tries his _hardest_ not to pull a face when he exits the backroom to see _The Sicheng_ at the register. A sense of relief pours through his body when he realizes he dodged a proverbial bullet when his shift ended. He can _see_ the frustration building in the muscles of Jungwoo's shoulders as Donghyuck tries his hardest not to reach across the counter and grab him by the shoulders.

Mark has been there; Mark has done that. Mark is _glad_ he doesn't have to deal with Sicheng for today.

He is _sure_ – he is absolutely, positively fucking sure that Sicheng goes onto forums _just_ to see what drinks piss baristas off the most. It's the _only_ way that he could order such absolutely, unnecessarily ridiculous drinks every single time he's ordered. It's like it's a _game_ or something and no one knows the rules but him.

Taeil has told them, time and time again, to respect the customers wishes. And Mark does his damndest to plaster a customer-service worthy smile on his face as he tells Sicheng the total for his drink.

Mark has _truly_ dodged a bullet.

"See you, Hyuck. 'Woo."

"Wait, Mark!"

Pausing, he stops by the pick-up counter to accept an iced coffee from Jungwoo, which he raises an eye at until he sees the message on the side. It's Jungwoo's familiar, bubbly writing – purely reserved for work at the café. The message forces Mark to come to a full stop, letting each and every letter soak in, before glancing between the coffee, Jungwoo, Sicheng, and back again.

_Fucker_.

A laugh that's much too loud for the café erupts from Mark as he places the drink back down to double over, wheezing as he tries to control himself. It's to no avail, though.

"_Stop making such a fucking scene_," hisses Jungwoo with a frown, taking the order from Donghyuck.

"Are you delirious or something, Lee? Go home." Donghyuck's head peaks out from over the counter to peer down at Mark, who crouches next to the counter, head pressed against the wood. "Jeno should be here any minute. _Go_."

"Fuck _you_. I'll leave when I want."

"You'll leave when I _say_," Donghyuck hisses, reaching over to grab Mark by the collar of his shirt.

"It's always so lively here," comments Sicheng absently. His smile is difficult to read as Mark hiccups, swatting away Donghyuck's hand.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Dong. We'll have your drink ready shortly."

"No, no. It's fine. You're just having fun on the job. That's a _good_ thing. You should enjoy your work."

_That's fucking rich coming from you_, Mark thinks, smoothing invisible wrinkles out of his shirt. Jeno's old Buick still isn't out front so he loiters by the counter, sipping from the iced coffee. Donghyuck and Jungwoo are _clearly_ thinking the same thing from the hunch in their shoulders and pointed silence.

"There's no worth in an easy ride, though. There's gotta be _some_ challenge. Otherwise it's not worth it."

"Oh my God," whispers Donghyuck under his breath.

Collectively, the same thought goes through all of their heads. _He _is_ doing it on fucking purpose._

As if _timed_, Jeno's car appears in front of the café, and Mark silently cheers in his head. "Well, Jeno's here, so I should get going – it was nice seeing you, Mr. Dong. See you, Hyuck, 'Woo! Have a great rest of your day!"

It's not every day that Mark can say that he feels _relaxed_ when he finally leaves the café. Jeno scoffs at his theatrics as he all but tosses himself into the car with a heavy sigh. His backpack thuds against the floor of the car as he buckles in, watching the café disappear in the sideview mirror.

"Haven't heard you sigh that much in _months_. What's up with you?"

"Work."

Jeno says nothing, his only reply coming in the form of a huffed laugh and a shake of his head. And Mark gets it. He sighs like this after his shifts with Johnny and Jaehyun, too. These tired, weary sighs that seem a little too loud and old for someone like Mark. Though, he argues, Johnny and Jaehyun _are_ exhausting. Not in a _bad_ way, really.

They're just... _exhausting. _

"You can probably find a job on campus if you hate this one so much."

"That'd just be a pain in my ass," mutters Mark in response, turning his attention out the window.

"What was Jungwoo's playlist this time?"

"Swedish Death metal."

"Oh. We're getting spicy, huh."

In response, Mark groans before slouching and slamming his head against the car door. "I can't believe I have to pretend to like Swedish Death Metal just so I can get Jungwoo to help me look out for the problem customers."

"Tough."

"It _is_."

Jeno falls silent behind the wheel, glancing at Mark at the red light. He's slouched, mouth held in a nearly perpetual frown as he blinks slowly. Mark doesn't know when the last time he smiled was. He thinks it was when he woke up, before realizing he had _work_ and had to spend the day pretending to be _friendly_. The Swedish death metal, he thinks, just soured his mood more. Not that he would ever tell Jungwoo and risk complete and total annihilation.

Mark thinks that he can wait until he quits.

"How hasn't he realized you don't like the playlists he makes? You only sing along to Khalid under your breath _one hundred percent of the time_."

"I listen to other artists, thanks. And it's not like I get to pick the music. I don't think Taeil even notices what Jungwoo plays."

"Well, I would agree with that, seeing as you're playing _death metal_ in the café of a corporate building."

"One of these days," Mark mutters under his breath, "I'll get to choose the playlist."

He fucking hates his job.

Mark isn't one to believe in bad omens. He _pointedly _chooses to ignore them as they happen. Donghyuck always tells him that he's being _reckless_, but Mark doesn't know a good decision from a bad one at this point. They all sort of blur together in one gray mash that looks kind of disgusting. Mark is currently wading through one of those mixes of good and bad, blinking against the sunlight that's reflected into the café off the hood of a car.

"Good morning."

"Morning," mumbles Mark, struggling to keep his head up. "The usual?"

"Right. Make that two."

"Ordering your lunch coffee ahead of time?" asks Mark, handing the order to Taeil, who pours two cups of coffee – black, two packets of sugar.

Taeyong always – _always_ orders the same thing without fail. The only times he _hadn't_ ordered the same black coffee with two sugars was when he was sick, or on a business trip. It's Taeyong's _thing_. And it's _easy_, so it's not like Mark really cares about it. They don't need to really put the sugar in for him, either, though they do anyways. Taeyong is loyal.

And he tips well.

_Very well_.

"No. One of those are for you. You look like you could use it."

Mark pauses, staring at Taeyong with what he can only _assume_ is a dumbfounded expression from the blatant offense that Taeyong shows. "What? Oh, no. I couldn't –"

"You can, and you should."

It's in that moment that Mark remembers that Taeyong is a financial manager in the company for a _reason_. He's not always the cheery, smiling Taeyong that he sees every single day. There are moments, many floors above his head and many levels above his pay grade, that Taeyong strolls into an office and strikes fear into the hearts of those around him. Mark _knows _– knew – that Taeyong was not all soft smiles and gentle gestures. It's still jarring to see him all sharp edges and no-nonsense, anyways.

The expression on his face is something that Mark recognizes would scare him shitless if he wasn't so fucking tired. His exhaustion has sucked the ability to feel _fear_ from his body. And Jungwoo had warned him before – that Taeyong was the last person that Mark should challenge. A tired Mark is not the most brilliant of Marks. A tired Mark is a stupidly fearless Mark. He doesn't flinch as Taeyong slams his hand on the counter with a tight smile.

"Uh. No, I really –"

"Take the coffee," whispers Taeil.

"No, like, dude, I _can't_ – I'm not supposed to, right? I _can't_. There's gotta be something fucked up here. Like, making it seem like a, like, pay-out or something –"

"You can and you will," says Taeyong with a blank smile. "And if you don't, I'll have you fired from this establishment.

"What the fuck –"

"It's for your own good, Mark. It's not good to be working in customer service with some dangerous equipment half-asleep. Take the coffee or lose the job."

"He can't do that." Mark turns towards Taeil, who holds his hands up in front of him. He _needs _this job. He fucking _hates_ it, but he needs it. "He can't do that, right? Tell me he can't do that."

"... He can't do that?"

"Oh my God."

"Just take the coffee, Mark. It won't hurt," Taeyong says, moving to the pickup counter.

"This feels like a handout."

"It's not a handout," Taeyong says, brow furrowed. "Now, take the _fucking coffee_, or so help me God –"

"Wow! I love drip coffee with two packets of sugar," shouts Mark suddenly, taking the coffee from Taeil and taking a sip. "Thanks, Taeyong."

"I know you're being sarcastic, but I do hope it helps you get through your shift. Try to get some more sleep from here on out, Mark." His eyebrow raises in a challenge and Mark _knows_ that he shouldn't have come into work – he should've taken the day off when Taeil offered it. But, it's too late – he's here and he's in uniform and he's clocked in and Mark is _many_ things. One thing he _isn't_ is a quitter. One thing he is, is an idiot. Not that he'd ever say that out loud.

Jeno tells him his pride is annoying as fuck and Mark can't help but agree.

Before he can reply, the backroom door opens, and a loud voice fills the café.

"Mark Lee!" The footsteps that trail after the voice are as loud as the shout and Mark tries his hardest not to throw his coffee on the ground and body over the counter. He figures Taeil _and_ Taeyong wouldn't appreciate it. Which is a shame, really.

"Johnny Suh," blandly replies Mark, handing the second cup of coffee to Taeyong who takes it with a genial smile before disappearing in an elevator. "What?"

"Excited to be working a shift with me today?"

"Sure. Where's Jaehyun?"

"Sick. Dude could barely pick up his head," Johnny stage whispers, shaking his head. His long limbs flail as he deepens his voice, sinking to one knee as he seems to be preparing to recount a scene from a Shakespearean play. "Poor guy. I _told_ him to get his fucking flu shot. Instead, he chugged a carton of orange juice and told me nothing could take him down."

"He's a fucking idiot," mutters Mark.

"You can't tell me that you haven't done something similar before," Johnny says, furrowing his brow. Hanging onto the edge of the counter, he pulls himself back up into a standing position while adjusting his apron. He looks contemplative, and Mark debates telling Johnny that he's dumb, but not _that_ dumb. "You _definitely_ peg me as the kind guy who's done that before."

"I _haven't_ though, because I'm not a fucking imbecile who thinks I'm more powerful than a virus that seasonally infects people _every fucking year_." His tone is sharp, and he watches as Johnny recoils. Mark feels a _little_ bad. If he wasn't so prideful – or so exhausted – he thinks he would apologize. He knows that he'll apologize eventually. And he knows that Johnny understands. Will understand. The creeping edges of Mark realizing he's acting like an absolute _asshole_ begin to crawl up his arms.

"Yikes," Johnny says, blinking. "Who shit in your cereal?"

"Mark had to pull an all-nighter last night. Be nice," chides Taeil with a frown. "I tried to tell him he didn't have to come in, but he insisted."

"I need the money for my doctor's appointment next month," Mark mutters under his breath. He can almost _feel_ the way that Johnny's expression softens in sympathy that he isn't too sure he deserves.

"He's so fiscally responsible," says Johnny with a nod. "But I get it. Been there; done that. I mean, I'm here – doing that, being here. So, I really get it. Just – if you're pulling all-nighters _now_, I'm afraid for what you're going to have to go through later."

"You impart confidence in me for the future. Thank you," Mark says blandly. "Whatever would I do without you, Johnny?"

"Yikes. You're _really_ sour today. Go take a nap in the back room. Twenty-two minutes. It'll do you a world of good."

"I'm on the _clock_, Johnny –"

"_Nope_!" Johnny says, pushing Mark in the direction of the back room. "It's fine. Right, Taeil?"

"Right. A short break won't hurt, Mark. I'm not a slave driver. Go take a nap – it's almost your lunch break, anyways."

Nothing about this _feels_ normal or appropriate, but Mark is alone in the backroom before he can argue. He feels akin to a sitting duck as he shuffles towards the bench before flinging himself down onto the hard wood. He'll wake up in twenty-two minutes to Johnny pushing him onto the ground. Mark _knows_ this. He closes his eyes, anyways.

It'll be worth it.

He thinks.

"Morning," Donghyuck says. He's chipper. _Too_ chipper, Mark decides, punching in his usual order into the register. "What? Not gonna ask me what I want?"

"I know exactly what you're going to order," Mark replies, handing the receipt to Taeil.

Looking around, he tilts his head to the side curiously. He looks as if he's hesitating, though Mark knows better. Donghyuck doesn't hesitate. "No Jungwoo this morning?"

"Called out sick," replies Taeil with a sigh as he pauses to stare at Donghyuck. "That's why I called you earlier."

"Oh, shit!" Donghyuck grimaces, hand reaching up to clench the back of his neck. "Sorry about that, Taeil. I slept right through it. I didn't sleep until like four this morning – that last assignment I turned in? Brutal."

"The reality of continuing your education," tuts Taeil with a shake of his head.

Raising an eyebrow, Mark snorts. "Don't _you_ have a Masters, Taeil?"

"You have a _Masters_?" asks Donghyuck in awe. "Why didn't I know that? How did _Mark_ figure that out before I did?"

"Because he asked good questions during his interview."

"_Ugh_." Mark feels smug as he watches Donghyuck groan, sluggishly swinging his arms around as he dramatically acts out being distraught.

"My shift is almost over, Mark. I'll be in the backroom if you need me. Can you finish Hyuck's drink?"

"Can do," Mark says, sliding to the side.

The process of making a macchiato – specifically _Donghyuck's_ macchiato – is long ingrained into Mark's mind. It's a by-product of being both Donghyuck's best friend _and _coworker. Mark's not sure if it's a blessing or a curse, though he's one of the few people that Donghyuck doesn't try to chew out when he makes it. He'll take that as a win, all things considered.

"Jeno coming to visit?"

"Jeno's out of town at a conference. Where are you headed after this?"

"To go hang out at Lucas's place." Donghyuck pauses before scrutinizing Mark's expression. "You should take a day off or two, actually. Don't you have, like, a shit ton of vacation days saved up? You should use them or something. I think your dark circles have dark circles, Mark Lee. It's a bad look."

"You _always_ say I look bad," bites out Mark, frowning at Donghyuck. "How is this any different?"

Donghyuck rolls his eyes as he pulls a chair closer to the pickup counter. "This isn't me calling you _ugly_, dipshit. This is me telling you that you look _exhausted_."

"Gee, thanks."

"You have them saved up. Why not use them? They, like, expire eventually. You can't just save them all up for a rainy day."

Mark sighs, staring at Donghyuck's nearly completed drink in his hands. He _knows_ that much, at least. It's not that Mark doesn't _want_ to take a day off – he wants to have _one_ day of freedom from this fucking hellplace more than anything. He just doesn't know _how_ or _what_ to do. The concept of a day-off hasn't been in his vocabulary in _months_ at this point, exhaustion a constant state of being rather a passing feeling.

"I don't know."

"I'm just saying. Look like shit, feel like shit, act like shit. You need some time to _relax_, Mark."

"_Good morning, Krusty Krew!_"

"Oh, Jesus Christ –"

"The gang's all here!"

_Indeed, they are_, thinks Mark, watching as Johnny and Jaehyun proceed to do the _most_ convoluted handshake he's ever had the displeasure of seeing. There's not even enough _room_ for them to be knocking their long limbs around behind the counter like they are, though Taeil barely spares them as glance as he disappears into the backroom for his break. Mark doesn't fucking _get it_.

"I'm just saying," Donghyuck interjects, taking his drink from Mark, "it wouldn't be a bad idea to take a few days off."

"I know." Mark's brow furrows as he shakes his head. He _knows_ that he'd be better off taking a few days off. And it's not really like they'd be at a loss without him – not with Jaehyun eager to make up the hours missed while sick, and Johnny preferring to take shifts with his best friend. "I'll think about it. I don't really know what I'd do with my time off, though. That's the thing."

"You would rest and catch up on work and sleep, like a normal person," replies Donghyuck, shaking his head. "I know that we're all in the business of suffering. You just... tend to suffer _more_. Which is saying something, because I think my existence is pretty fucking miserable."

"We're all miserable."

"That's not true, Marko. I'm not miserable," says Jaehyun with a frown. "Johnny says you're pretty miserable, though."

"I work a shift exhausted _once_ and this is the thanks I get?"

"Literally every single person that day told you _not_ to work, Mark. You can't complain when Taeil _literally_ told you not to go to work and you _still_ showed up anyways."

Mark blinks before shaking his head. "It was worth it. I could afford the co-pay and additional costs for tests for my doctor's appointment."

"Healthcare is _messed up_, little dude," laments Jaehyun, patting Mark on the shoulder. "I totally understand."

"Jae. You're still on your parents' health insurance."

"It'd be a waste to _not_ take advantage of being on their work-based health insurance. They can pry that privilege from my cold, dead hands."

"At the rate you're deteriorating, they might," deadpans Mark, turning back to face Donghyuck, who barely conceals a smile. "What?"

"Says the stupid headass who can't cook himself a meal."

"I _can_ cook myself a meal, asshole!"

"_Can you,_ though? Last I heard, Jeno banned you from the kitchen," Johnny says, wiping down every surface within his arms' reach – and then some. "Didn't he tell you that you couldn't use the toaster or something?"

"You all just think I'm a menace or something! I just _burned_ my _toast_. It happens to the best of us," mutters Mark, trailing his gaze to stare out the window of the café.

Expensive cars pass by and he wonders, in the back of his mind, whether a car would even be _worth_ the money. It's convenient, sure. Jeno having the ability to pick Mark up after a shift instead of waiting an hour for the bus to come is _convenient_, but it's not necessary. Mark could even _walk_ if he was desperate, though he's sure at that point, he'd just call out of work and spend the day playing Apex Legends online with Daniel.

A hand waves through his line of sight, bringing him back to the present. Donghyuck pulls an annoyed face before shaking his head.

"_Anyways_, Marky-boy – you should take those vacation days and just, I'unno, veg out or somethin'. Like I said – I think your dark circles have dark circles. Which is saying something." Patting the counter, he pushes away and towards the door. "I'll see you for our shift tomorrow, bud. Take care of Mark, lads! I only have one best friend!"

"Will do!" shouts Johnny, waving his arms in the air. One collides against the back of Mark's head, sending him careening forward, counter digging into his stomach.

Even on slow-moving shifts, Mark hates his fucking job.

"I'm a little concerned about you, Mark. You took a day off and still ended up here anyways," Jungwoo says, blinking as Mark slides into a chair at the table close to the pick-up counter. In response, Mark blinks, blearily, before nodding.

He _did_ take a day off and, in the end, with Daniel stuck at work all day, Mark found himself on the bus to the café before he could realize where he was. He fucking hates his job – that's not news to anyone, and _especially_ not Mark. He's still here, anyways. Groaning loudly, he lets his head drop to the table with a loud thud.

"You could give yourself a concussion doing that."

Raising his head, Mark squints. The trip to the café is such second nature at this point, Mark realizes now, at this critical moment, that he's not wearing his glasses. "Good," he mutters.

"Don't mind him, Doyoung," Donghyuck chirps with a wave of his hand. "Mark's just realizing he's a workaholic despite complaining about work all the time!"

"Daniel's working all day. I have no one to play Apex Legends with," mutters Mark. "Also, hey, Doyoung."

"You're really here on your day off?" asks Doyoung in concern, head tilted to the side. "Why didn't you just sleep?"

"My body decided to play a cruel joke on me and wake me up at my normal time for my shift. Earlier than I would ever want to be awake, though it seems to be second nature at this point." Wrinkling his nose, Mark shakes his head. "It's fine, though. I'll be able to go to bed early tonight."

"Do you plan on studying without your glasses? You're gonna ruin your eyes even more if you try to write papers without your glasses, Mark," Jungwoo says with a frown. "And _none_ of us can afford to purchase new glasses at this point in our life."

"I'd starve to buy new glasses."

"Mark. You already _do_ starve because you can't cook for shit if Jeno isn't there," Donghyuck deadpans. Shaking his head, he hands Doyoung his coffee. "Tell him he's being ridiculous, Doyoung."

"... I do agree you're being a bit melodramatic, Mark." Doyoung pauses before sitting in the chair across from Mark.

"Don't you have to get to work?"

"Things won't fall apart if I wait a little bit to talk with you," he says, placing his coffee down before smiling. "If your entire day is free, why not catch the next bus back home to get your glasses, get a little rest and some work done and home, and come back here if you _really_ want to be here? While I'm a proponent of being dedicated to your work, I really do think that a change of scenery might do you well. The city library is a lovely place to study, and there are desks on the silent floors."

"... It's _too_ quiet there. I like the ambient noise of the café," mutters Mark, tracing shapes onto the table. "But... maybe you're right. Maybe I need to step out of here."

"I've been there, done that. I remember throwing myself into my work." Shaking his head as he stands, Doyoung reaches out, hesitating before placing his hand on Mark's shoulder. "I get that finances and all that – they're stressful. I'm not saying they won't be. But I really hope that you can find things that you enjoy other than playing video games once in a while with a friend. I'm not an outdoors-y guy – Yuta is your man if that's your thing. But I do find it moderately therapeutic to go to a mall or such over the weekend and just wander. It's a change of pace."

Blinking, Mark nods. "You're right. Thanks, Doyoung."

"Like I said. I've been there. I've done that." He rustles his arm, glancing at his watch before raising his coffee in a goodbye. "Well. If I don't get upstairs, I _do_ think that Taeyong might have my head on a platter. Have a good day."

"You, too!"

"See you, Doyoung!"

"Don't spill your coffee on your laptop again!" calls Donghyuck with a snicker.

When the elevator doors close, Mark stares at his coffee and backpack somewhat forlornly. He doesn't know _where_ to go for a change of scenery. It's something close to frightening that he didn't realize just how much his life had become two settings with short transitions in between. Repetition, day in and day out. It's nice in the moment, though it feels somewhat lonely when he's given time to reflect.

Mark wonders if this is why he didn't take a day off. Doesn't take days off.

"I think Doyoung made a good suggestion," Jungwoo says voice cutting over the sound of Mark's thoughts and the polka music playing in the background. Mark wrinkles his nose subconsciously as he listens to the music. "Mark."

"Why did you choose _polka_ for this month?"

Jungwoo raises an eyebrow in challenge and Mark purses his lips shut. "Do you not like it?"

"I don't _dislike_ it. It's just... different is all." Behind Jungwoo, Donghyuck's eyes widen as he frantically gestures for Mark to shut his mouth before he can do irreparable damage.

"... As long as you don't hate it."

"Truthfully, I don't particularly _hate_ anything you choose. I just... we work in a corporate café and the music never matches that, but no one ever says _anything_, and I never understand _why_."

"Most people don't listen to the music, Mark," Jungwoo says with a shake of his head. "It's a social experiment of sorts. How ridiculous can the music become before someone says something. As far as I can tell, no one will say anything, though I do think Yuta is quite fond of the Swedish heavy metal. He hasn't stopped by the café in quite some time, though."

"Taeyong told us last week that he's on a business trip," Donghyuck says, wiping down the counter. There's no reason for him to, and Mark recognizes it as Donghyuck keeping his hands busy. putting unused energy somewhere. "It ended up being longer than any of them expected."

"Oh. Well. That explains a lot."

Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Mark sighs as he stares back at Jungwoo and Donghyuck, the latter of whom tilts his head to the side in confusion. "Doyoung is right. I should try somewhere new. There's a café on the other side of the city."

"I'm telling Taeil!" shouts Donghyuck.

"It's not like I'm trying to get another job!" calls out Mark, watching as Donghyuck disappears into the back room.

Mark _hates_ his fucking job. It's miserable in the worst of ways, in his opinion. He _hates_ it, but he wouldn't want to work anywhere else. The door to the backroom slowly opens as Taeil sticks his head out, eyes glinting. Mark finally understands feeling the fear of God in your heart as he backs away slowly, Taeil fully emerging in the doorway.

He's outside and sprinting away before Taeil can say anything. Maybe the library isn't all that bad.

"It's been a while," Yuta says with a grin, handing over his punch card as well as a handful of crumpled bills. Mark reaches out, taking the bills before smoothing them out. They still fold in on themselves, content to resume their un-ordered state in the cash register as he hands Yuta his change. "I missed the coffee from here."

"It has been a while. How was your business trip?" asks Mark, handing the order over to Donghyuck who beams at Yuta, earning a thumbs up in response.

"Eh. It happened. Glad to be back, really." Taking his card back, Yuta sighs. "One punch away from a free small coffee. I'll look forward to that."

"... I'm concerned if you're looking forward to _that_," Mark replies earnestly. Taeil, exiting the back room, laughs.

"It's the small things," chides Taeil.

It is in this moment that Mark wonders how these corporate men manage to visit at the quietest moments in the café. Behind him, Sicheng strolls in, uncharacteristically late. Mark can feel his blood pressure increasing as he places his hands on the counter before smiling. He can do this, Mark reminds himself. It's just Sicheng. He's absolutely fully capable of handling this.

And Sicheng smiles right back before Taeyong bursts through the doors as well, shouting his greetings to Mark and Donghyuck. It feels like a party as Doyoung enters shortly after, looking disgruntled, though amused all the same. Mark wonders how he ended up here. How they _all_ ended up here.

Donghyuck straightens, looking around with a swivel of his head before laughing nervously. "... This would feel like a party if -"

"_Is this the Krusty Krab?_"

"You just _had_ to jinx it," hisses Mark under his breath, watching as Johnny and Jaehyun stroll into the café, Jungwoo not far behind them. "You fucking _jinxed it_."

"Oh. It _is _a party now, isn't it?" Taeil blinks before laughing. A hand is heavy on Mark's shoulder as he's reminded that customers – currently the customer from hell – stand in front of him, waiting to order.

"A half caramel, half vanilla latte, decaf espresso heated only to 100 with nonfat milk and caramel drizzle on top," Sicheng says. The order rolls off his tongue easily. _Too_ easily, Mark mentally remarks, punching in the order before telling him the total through gritted teeth. To the side, Yuta frowns before shaking his head.

"Are you _still_ scouring Reddit for the most annoying coffee orders, Sicheng? Cut the kids some slack."

"I _told_ you!" Mark says, turning to Taeil who shrugs while he works on Sicheng's drink.

"Money should be _earned_," argues Sicheng, moving to the side.

Mark already knows what Taeyong will order – his coffee with two sugars already entered into the computer. In the stead of asking for a total, he holds out his hand to receive Taeyong's punch card and credit card. Taeyong is easy – scheduled and routine and everything that Mark wishes regular customers _would_ be. Not that they have to order the same thing _every_ time. A little variety is nice, Mark thinks. But Taeyong's routine and repetition is nice, too.

"Thanks, Mark," Taeyong says with a smile. "Doyoung's going to order a black coffee this morning, nothing else. If you want to put that into the computer now."

Nodding silently, the transaction with Doyoung is relatively quiet. They observe one another in silence before Doyoung smiles. Mark thinks that, out of all of them, Doyoung seems to understand him the best. He doesn't know _why_ – the most he can understand is that, when Doyoung looks at him, it feels like he's being _observed_, not just seen. It's weird. Lots of things are weird though. Doyoung is the least weird of the bunch.

"You took my suggestion the other week, then?"

"I did."

"Did you go to the library?"

"I didn't. I went to a café across the city." Mark pours the coffee slowly before turning to hand it to Doyoung. He can feel Taeil's glare boring proverbial holes into the back of his head, Mark’s shoulders tensing as endorphins run through his body. Chancing a glance at Doyoung, he grins sheepishly. "You were right, though. So, thanks. I guess."

"Don't thank me. Taeyong is the one who told me to keep an eye on you. He's been freaking out since you came into work that one time just about ready to pass out. I guess I missed you that day – but I'm absolutely sure that Taeyong was more distraught about _you_ than the missing files."

"I'm more concerned about his caffeine addiction, really."

"Yes. We're trying to work on that," Doyoung says, refusing to waver as Taeyong pegs him with a glare. "You drink too much coffee. If you keep up with your current habits, I'm throwing out the office Keurig."

"You wouldn't _dare_," hisses Taeyong under his breath.

"Try me."

The café is at this very moment, Mark decides, his own living nightmare. Hell on Earth. It's as if every single person who's made his life a living hell the past several months have decided to convene in one space, just to remind Mark of his place on this planet as a speck of dust. A wayfaring stranger merely on a journey to _nowhere_. He's also mildly afraid to watch Doyoung and Taeyong throw down. Mark can only imagine the newspaper headlines and forum discussions about them that would probably go viral. It makes him feel some mix of morbid humor and terror.

It would also be bad for café business, he thinks. Not that he cares.

"... Is this what it's like to watch two titans fight?"

"Hey, Johnny.

"What's up, lil' dude? You look in pretty good spirits." Pausing, Johnny grins. "Jae and I'll get ice americanos, by the way. Small. And Jungwoo just wants a hot chocolate."

"Cool," Mark replies absently, punching in the order before turning away. Americanos are easy enough and, when he peers over, Donghyuck is halfway through grumbling at Sicheng's order, hand quivering as he drizzles caramel into the drink, watching as it sinks to the bottom. Mark doesn't blame him. He's been there. They've all been there.

"Wait. I need to pay."

"Nah. It's cool. They're on me."

"Are you sure?" asks Jungwoo, peering around Johnny with a frown. "You don't have to do that, Mark."

"You're the _man_, Marko." Jaehyun gives him a thumbs up, which Mark returns half-heartedly before picking the tamp back up.

Mark wishes, more than anything, that he could just be _in the zone_ when he works. It's not the way his mind works, though. Instead it buzzes loudly, too adept at listening in on conversations; words and phrases and names, unknown, rattle around his head as he repeats, over and over again, the steps for making an americano, in his head. The music for the month is classical music, though – a pleasant change of pace from months prior.

Until he realizes it's 1812 Overture and he resists the urge to lunch over the counter and take Jungwoo down.

"Thanks for your hard work, everyone!" Yuta cheers, holding up his coffee with a grin. "I'll see you again tomorrow morning, same time, same place!"

"Get ready for my next order, all," says Sicheng with a bland smile before following after Yuta.

"Mark. Taeyong has to drink decaf with lunch. Don't let him have caffeinated coffee again."

"Don't listen to him! Plus, decaf has low levels of caffeine! I'll just drink more!"

"And I thought _we're_ chaotic," Johnny comments the café going quiet as the elevator doors close. "That was a wild ride, huh."

"You're one to talk," mutters Mark with a shake of his head. "You burst into the café shouting SpongeBob quotes. All the time."

"It's for the _ambiance_, little one. You'll understand when you're trying to make your miserable café shift _somewhat_ enjoyable."

"No. I prefer to just accept it for the miserable experience it is," mutters Mark.

He hates his job. At the very root of it all, he fucking hates it. He hates the music and the noise and the people. It's a constant chaotic existence when he works, and Mark is sure that, to some extent, he'll smell vaguely of coffee for the rest of his life. It makes Mark cringe, pulling as face as he glances over to Taeil and Donghyuck, who chat easily as they work on the other two coffees. Near the pick-up counter, he can hear Johnny, Jaehyun, and Jungwoo talking about their days.

Mark hates his job. Absolutely fucking hates it. Would rather be anywhere but here.

Or, that's what he tells himself, anyways. Some part of him enjoys it. Enjoys the company and the life that the small café brings him every day – a place to be Mark Lee of Paper Airplane Café and not Mark Lee, suffering graduate student who can't decide on a dissertation topic to save his life.

He would never tell anyone, though. Not for as long as he lives.

If anyone asks, Mark Lee fucking hates his job.


End file.
